


The One With The iPad

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, jensen asleep, jensen makes misha sleep, staying up late, trying to prove moon landing was fake, usually passes out before 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: When Jensen wakes up to Misha still awake way past 2am, when usually he is asleep by 9pm on a Saturday, Jensen takes matters into his own hands making Misha sleep.





	The One With The iPad

Misha lays awake in bed, leant against the headboard, earphones in his ears and his iPad balanced on his knees which was flickering throughout the dark room. 

Jensen was asleep beside him, or at least that’s what Misha thought. But that’s when the bed moved, and that’s when Jensen rolled over, and with blurry eyes, glanced at the clock. He noticed it was well past 2am at that point. Jensen leant against Misha’s arm. 

With eyes still closed, he mumbled into Misha’s arm. “Babe,” he yawned softly, “Why are you still up?” 

It may be the weekend, but Misha would always be passed out by 9pm on Saturday nights, due to the busy week of filming, but tonight he was up still at 2am, and staring at an iPad of all things.  
Misha removed an earbud, before quickly replying, “I’m gathering all the YouTube evidence as to how the moon landing was faked.” and then turned his attention from Jensen back to his iPad. 

“Seriously, Mish? It’s well past 2am…” Jensen mumbled with another soft yawn. 

When Misha didn’t say a word, his eyes still plastered on the video, Jensen took the matter into his own hands. Reaching over, he grabs the iPad from Misha’s lap, and removes the headphone lead before launching it off the bed.

“Hey…. wha…” Misha began to protest. 

Jensen yawned loudly, silencing Misha before he wrapped an arm around him, forcing him to lay down on his pillow and sleep.

Just as Jensen suspected, Misha was asleep, and snoring in his arms within in a few minutes. Jensen sighed happily, and cuddled his boyfriend closer to him. Resting his chin on Misha’s shoulder, he yawned once more before finally falling back asleep.


End file.
